


Wake up

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baseball, Being a Couple, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Romance, Smut, True Love, after season 5, character study of sorts, this is just an excuse to write these two idiots loving each other, when things work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: They had been friends for years and they had said ‘I love you’s to each other in a friendly way, like best friends do, but things had changed between them. Profess their love now meant something different. It meant lazy Sunday mornings at bed, sharing a home, spending life together.OrThe first time Lena says 'I love you' takes longer than they expected, but it meant more than any of them have ver hoped for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 312





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that English is not my first language! Be nice, be kind, be gentle, every fucking day of your life.
> 
> This starts as a smut and ends as the biggest fluff shit ever, so be ready for that.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapewholeonthedoor

Kara woke up with the distinct feeling of a weight half-pressed onto her side and a wet, hot, slick thing on her ear lobe. Her mind was still pretty fuzzy from her sleep, still fighting the last remains of her dream, her limbs felt too heavy, her breath too far in between. So it took her a fair time to catch up on what was going on, what the weight meant and what the wet thing was.

In fact, she only got it when the wet thing suddenly became a sucking sensation, at the same time she felt a hand sneaking under her sleeping shirt - and her brain only knew it was a hand because she could feel short nails tracing her skin. Kara took a large intake of breath, both because she was trying to shake the sleepiness out of her head and also because of the chills she felt running down her body. With a grunt and a sigh, she tried to raise her head to look at the slender figure pressed to her side, but it was just too dark for her to see anything, so she let her head fall into her pillow again.

Noticing that the other woman had moved, finally awake, Lena chuckled softly, letting her ear lobe escape from her full lips. "I had a very nice dream," she declared in a husky, low voice that could only be described as pure sex. Her lips returned to her ear, although they only stood there for a second before she drew her tongue on Kara's ear shell until she could suck a point right underneath it on the blonde's neck that usually drives her crazy. Kara would blame her sleepy state from the lack of instant reaction from herself. "I'm _so_ wet right now."

Listen, Kara would never be against being wakened up in the middle of the night for sex. First, she's not crazy. Second, she would never let an opportunity of having sex with Lena go by. Third, she's not a fan of morning sex, but night isn't morning and morning isn't morning until the sun shows up.

Obviously, usually, normally, Kara would be all wakened by now, turning around and pining Lena into the bed so she could have her way with her. Or maybe she would pull the woman on top of her, maybe even on her face. There were just so many possibilities and she knew that because Lena waking her up in the middle of the night wasn't unusual. Not an everyday occurrence, but not unusual.

However, Kara had a very long week and she had a very tiring day being Supergirl and reporter, then Supergirl again, so when she fell on the bed that night, she was out in less than a minute. She does believe Lena was still talking with her when she fell asleep, which made her feel bad, but she could make it up for her another time. Because of that early state of exhaustion her body was fighting all week, though, her mind was taking some extra time to catch up with what was happening around her.

Her body knew what Lena wanted, it was even responding to that, but her mind was still stuck on the fact that the sun hadn't risen and that it felt like she had closed her eyes two minutes ago. And that's what made her talk in the most grumble sound she had ever used, instead of giving Lena what she wanted.

"Wha' time's it?" The words were barely slipping out of her lips as one of her hands raised to her mouth to muffle a yawn.

The body beside her froze. Like, it literally stopped the task of scratching the skin under her left boob with short nails, to intertwine their legs in a sexy embrace, and to leave a hickey on that special spot on her neck above her ear shell. It was like she just turned off a switch, which was totally not like she was trying to do.

It took Lena a couple of seconds, but she finally raised her head and, despite the dark, Kara could feel her staring at her face with the biggest frown. It also made her raise her head again, although she had no idea what she would do with that movement.

"I wake you up telling you I'm soaking wet," the woman was definitely angry, her voice rising in the quiet room with incredulity, "and you ask me what time is it?"

The key to wake Kara up fast and efficiently was two: you can tell her Lena or some of her friends are in danger, or, in case _you are_ Lena, you can use that angry voice she just did. It was almost like her brain was jolt awake by it and immediately started working, which, to be fair, would've been way more useful two minutes ago before she got herself into that mess.

Before Kara could get her arms to collaborate, since they still felt like heavyweights pulling her to the mattress, Lena huffed, clearly not amused, and turned around, taking the covers with her so she could use them to hide her entire body with it. Kara followed her movement by turning to her side and raising herself in one elbow, but she didn't do much more after Lena turned her back at her and moved to the farthest corner of the bed. All she could see was the outlines of a raven-haired head and her pointed jaw in the moonlight, but everything else was covered and Kara sighed. That was her girlfriend's clear signal to: I'm mad, don't come closer.

The blonde ran a hand throughout her messy hair as she looked away to think about how she could fix what she just did. She hated when Lena was mad, especially at her. Even more when she went to sleep mad, because then Lena wouldn't have enough rest and have a shitty next day while Kara kept feeling like a jerk.

Deciding she couldn't let that happen, Kara decided to take the risk of scooting closer. Only an inch first, but when Lena didn't turn to glare at her or told her to stop, she decided it was safe to get closer. The blonde stopped when their hips were almost touching, her high level since she was still propped in her elbow allowing her to see more of Lena's face. The woman had that deep frown she got when she was frustrated or angry, and Kara sighed again.

"Babe," she tried gently. Lena didn't reply or even acknowledge her, so she tried again, this time placing a soft hand on the woman's hip, over the covers. "Babe, I'm sorry. I was asleep, I didn't mean to turn you down."

Which, of course, she hadn't! Sex with Lena was always a Go-To!

The woman still didn't look like she was even hearing her, so Kara took the next challenge by leaning down to press her lips into Lena's shoulder. Her chest was almost touching Lena's back, but she held back until she was sure her girlfriend was fine with it. Sometimes when she got super mad the last thing Lena wanted was anyone touching her.

It seemed to be her lucky day because Lena didn't brush her off. Taking that as a good sign, Kara finally flushed their bodies together, even though the covers were still between them. The hand that was on Lena's hip started to slowly move, slipping under the brunette's sleeping gown and staying flat against her stomach.

"Babe, can you tell me what your dream was about?"

"No."

The little bratty tone in Lena's reply caused her to let go of a huffed chuckle, her palm starting to draw circles on her girlfriend's belly. "Pretty please, babe? I want to hear it."

"I don't want to tell you anymore," came the woman's reply as she adjusted her body to press harder into the mattress and away from Kara, although she didn't try that hard.

The blonde sighed, moving her lips to press on Lena's ear before she whispered: "I'm sure it was a beautiful dream. Are you sure you don't want to share it with me?"

As she spoke, her hand slowly started making it's way up, sneaking between Lena and the bed, until her fingers touched a boob and she stopped. She waited, evaluating Lena's response to that, but smirked smugly when she heard a low gasp. It was so low she wouldn't have been able to hear it if she was human, but it was enough to tell her it was okay to keep going.

With a deeper chuckle, Kara cupped a voluptuous breast, just letting it rest there for a while. Lena squirmed and whimpered, but kept her position. The blonde then pressed her lips, that were curled into a cocky smile, against the side of Lena's neck into a close-mouthed kiss before she nibbled the soft skin.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" The hero asked with a growl coming from deep inside her chest.

"We-" Lena chocked out in a squeaky voice. It caused her to take a pause, her breath getting stuck on her throat. She inhaled sharply and cleared her throat before continuing: "We were in my office."

"I was in your dream, then?" Unpretentiously, or pretending it to be, Kara squeezed the woman's breast and the CEO gasped again.

"Darling, you were the centerpiece of my dream," Lena replied in a mellow voice.

"Hm," she hummed, the vibrations on her voice causing a shiver to run down Lena's spine. "Tell me more. What were you wearing?"

"The clothes I was wearing the first time we met."

"Black skirt, red blouse, and black suit?"

"It was a blazer," Lena teased with a giggle. "But yes, that."

Kara also chuckled. Her hand slowly closed until she had a nipple trapped between her thumb and her index finger. She let it be for a second and then she pinched the dark red nipple with only a once of strength. It was enough to draw a squeak out of Lena, though.

"Was I wearing the same outfit as well?" The blonde captured the woman's ear lobe between her teeth and Lena's body finally moved. She pushed her chest forward into Kara's hand, and her head back to give her more access.

"No," Lena replied breathlessly. She was so worked up from her dream and from the small amount of touches Kara had given her that she felt like she was about to explode.

"What was I wearing?" Kara asked after she moved her lips to a pale neck. Lena had a dark freckle where her neck met her shoulder, a perfect round spot, and the blonde would usually press a kiss on it at any chance she got, but the task was a bit harder in the dark.

"Supergirl's suit."

It took Kara a little bit by surprise. They had known each other for four years now and were dating for a bit more than six months, and yet that particular fantasy was never brought up. Kara always thought that Lena's reluctance to acknowledge her alter-ego was because of their fallout the year before, after her secret got exposed and the whole fiasco after that.

It's not like Lena bluntly ignored she was Supergirl. They talked about it, Lena spent hours in her lab trying to make her a safer suit or anything that would keep Kara from getting hurt, she talked about her missions and she had even dropped by Lena's office more than just a couple of times. But they had never brought it up in the _bedroom._

"Really?" The blonde sucked a breath to keep her heart at bay and let the nipple go so she could palm the breast again. "You have a thing for Supergirl?"

Lena scoffed suddenly and Kara could almost feel her rolling her eyes. "Get out of here."

The brunette tried to shove her away, hugging her pillow closer to her chest and pushing her legs together as hard as she could while wiggling away from Kara. The hero laughed, throwing her head back, then moved to spoon her girlfriend again, trapping her with a strong arm around her waist.

"No, come on!" She laughed again, this time against Lena's ear, and nudged her gently. "Keep telling me."

"You're being an arse today."

"I'm sorry, babe." Kara kissed her shoulder lovingly. "I was just surprised. So, you were wearing that amazing skirt and I was wearing Supergirl's suit. With the skirt or the pants?"

Lena sighed, more out of shock when she felt Kara getting under the covers with her. The reporter's hand found the way under Lena's nightgown again, but this time it went down. She stopped when she reached the brim of Lena's silk shorts and smiled again.

"Pants," Lena finally answered."

"Pants," she repeated slowly, the word rolling out of her tongue. "And what did happen?"

"Do you really want to know?" The CEO taunted, turning her head back only until she was able to see Kara with the corner of her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. She managed not to make a sound when Kara cupped her pussy over her shorts, her middle finger pressing only slightly at her center.

"I do."

Dropping her voice until it was barely audible throughout her husky tone, Lena did as she was told: "You pushed me into my desk and fucked me like you were trying to break me in half."

Kara sucked a large intake of breath, closing her eyes, her own pussy clenching around nothing, before a loud grunt came from deep inside her chest, like a growl. She pushed herself closer, almost pushing Lena over her stomach, and her finger started lazy circles around her girlfriend's covered cunt. Since the CEO still had her legs firmly closed, she couldn't do much more either.

"Did you like it?" she wondered aloud as her nose nuzzling in Lena's hair.

"The dream?"

"The way I fucked you in it."

The depraved words coming from her usually innocent girlfriend caused Lena's body to react so out of sudden that Kara was startled for a second. Lena pushed the pillow she was hugging away from her chest, although she kept a firm grip on it above her head, pressed against the headboard, her knuckles going white. At the same time, though, her legs pressed firmer together, stopping Kara's movements. It was like she was too overwhelmed by the feelings.

"Yes," she choked out.

Kara smiled and wiggled her body until she could slip her other arm, the one that was supporting her weight, under Lena's neck so she was basically hugging her. Once in the new position, Kara had to move her head, lying on Lena's pillow as well, and then she couldn't see her anymore. However, and that was the whole point, after all, she now could use both of her hands to please her girlfriend.

Which Kara promptly took advantage of by grabbing Lena's boob again and rolling the soft mound in her palm once. "Did I use a toy? Or was it just my fingers?" At the mention of them, her fingers started moving in circles again, much tighter than before since her wrist was stuck between Lena's thigh.

"Fingers."

"And I managed to do that much of a damage, huh?" Kara teased before she started rolling a nipple between her fingers.

Lena's body finally relaxed, just as if the blonde had turned the swift back on. The woman moved until she was practically lying on her stomach, her legs spreading wide open, a moan escaping her lips. Kara smiled triumphantly to herself as she tilted her head to press a kiss on Lena's shoulder blades.

"Tell me more."

"T-That's it," the brunette mumbled. "I woke up after I came."

"How did you feel?" Kara wondered, the hand between Lena's legs moving until she could slip under the silk shorts, but still kept the lacy underwear separating them. "How did I make you feel in your dream?"

Her fingers found the warmth again, this time meeting sleek moisture that she couldn't feel before. Kara groaned, sounding nearly proud, and her forehead rested against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Rao, babe. You're so wet."

"I tried to tell you," Lena breathed out as one of her hands let go of her pillow to grab the expensive sheet in the mattress.

"You did," the hero agreed. "Like the good girl you are." Another loud, even if a little strangled, moan filled the room, Lena's legs moving even more apart and Kara chuckled behind her back. Lena loved a hidden little praise. "Answer me, babe. How did I make you feel?"

"So good," Lena's words came out like a single moan and she tried to move her hips in time to meet the fingers circles. "I went to heaven and back."

"That's a very nice analogy."

"Kara, please."

"What is it? Do you want to cum, babe?"

"Yes!"

"Try to do it yourself, then."

When Lena started rolling her hips, trying to desperately find enough friction in Kara's single digit against her cunt, the blonde kept working on her sensitive nipples. Kara managed to free more of her arm so she could reach the other breast to give it the same treatment, but her other hand had stopped, frozen like a rock as she allowed Lena to chase her own pleasure.

"Did you come in your sleep, Lena?"

The woman nodded frantically. "I did. I woke up in the middle of it."

"And it wasn't enough? You need to cum again? That's why you woke me up?" Just when she felt Lena was about to hit her orgasm, Kara moved her hand away so she was drawing soothing circles on her girlfriend's thigh instead. "Shh, calm down, not so fast."

Lena whimpered, her hips trying to chase the girl's hand, only to stop when all she found was air. "Don't do this to me, please. I need to cum."

"But you haven't answered all of my questions yet."

"I will! Afterward," Lena begged. "Just, please, make me cum."

Kara hummed thoughtfully before she pinched her nipple a bit harder, getting a yelp. "Let's make a deal. I will touch you under your panties if you promise me not to cum before answering my questions."

"How many are there?" It would never cease to amaze Kara how Lena's CEO brain could keep working even when she was clearly too aroused to even care about her pride, moaning loudly and freely.

"Just a few more. I'm sure you can handle it."

Always the CEO, Lena added into the negotiation: "And then I can come?"

"A thousand times, if you want," Kara promised.

Despite the situation, the brunette laughed at the eager tone her girlfriend used. "You can't make me cum a thousand times, darling."

"I'm always down to break my record."

"You better get started then."

And, of course, Kara did exactly that. She did bite softly into Lena's shoulder to warn her about giving her orders, though. Kara loved a bossy Lena, in and out of the bed, but she was in charge at that moment and she wouldn't allow it to be otherwise.

Long, slim fingers easily slipped inside Lena's lacy underwear. She met a puddle. There was no other word to describe it, really. Lena was _soaked_. Kara wouldn't be surprised if she tried to slip their biggest toy inside and find no resistance at all. Maybe later, she thought.

Lena's strangled moan filled the room, being shortly followed by a gasp that made her body jerk backward against the blonde. She immediately started to roll her hips again, desperately, and Kara decided to allow it for a moment while she left small bites all over Lena's shoulder.

"You wouldn't break our deal, would you?" Kara teased when Lena started to shake beneath her.

"Kara." That was all she could manage. Just a breathless gasp of her girlfriend's name when Lena started feeling the first ropes of her orgasm setting free.

"One question, just one."

"Make it fast." Not that Lena thought there was coming back from the point she was currently in. If Kara pulled back now, Lena would definitely go crazy.

Kara chuckled but decided to give her some mercy and end it fast. "The next time I drop by your office," her other hand sneaked under Lena until she was holding her hips in place while she talked. Lena whined and grabbed the sheets even tighter, her eyes closing hard and her face contorting into a grimace. "You know, like when I land in your balcony, still in my Supergirl's suit."

With an evil smile, the hero found the small, hard bund of nerves between Lena's folds, her fingers collecting all the wetness on their way up, and started drawing slow, torturously slow, circles around it. She knew enough about Lena's body by then to know to touch the area around the clit because the woman was too sensible there and it was the right choice because she wasn't even done with circle number two before Lena's right hand flew from the sheet she had been grasping at to her forearm, digging her nails in the soft flesh without care since she knew it wouldn't hurt Kara.

Bitting into Lena's shoulder, Kara finished her question, "Can I push you on top of your desk and fuck you until you're split in two?"

The chain reaction was quite amazing to witness, truth be told. The last word wasn't even out yet when Kara increased the pressure and the speed of the circles around ber girlfriend's clit. At the same time, Lena gasped so loudly and suddenly that no other sound came out of her when her body convulsed beneath the blonde. The shaking started on her thighs and made their way up - her hips, her spine, her shoulders - until her entire body tensed up and froze, her pussy clenching violently around nothing when her orgasm hit her harder than any other before. A loud, broken moan coming from deep inside her throat only happened a few seconds into the orgasm and it was the longest one she ever made - if her brain hadn't shut down, she would probably be embarrassed by it.

Kara had stoped her fingers, feeling that adding any pleasure to such an intense orgasm would probably feel more hurtful than anything at the moment, but her other hand had moved back to draw soothing circles around Lena's quivering stomach. Her fingers were getting wetter and wetter with the brunette's fluids by the second, like the woman couldn't help but give her more and more.

Finally, all the tension on Lena's body suddenly dissipated, her muscles releasing, and her body fell limb back on her stomach on the mattress. Kara followed at first, letting her own body rest against Lena before she pushed away enough to see the outlines of her form. The sun had started to raise somewhere in the distance, Kara could feel it, feel it tingling her skin and making her feel more powerful, at the same time it brought a dim light inside the room. They had left the blinds open as usual. Lena liked the calm the night brought and Kara liked to watch the city from the gigantic open window on her girlfriend's room inside the biggest building around.

Kara knew she would have to get up soon to get ready for work. She would have to stop by the DEO first, like she did every morning, before heading to CatCo. Lena would follow her suit after since the woman saw no limits on her working schedule. She wished she had woken up before so she could have another round with her girlfriend, but she relied on the fact that it was Friday, which meant they would both be out of work earlier than usual and they had a whole night planned.

With a smirk, she leaned to kiss Lena's shoulder and received a tired hum in return. "Are you good?"

"Don't be pretentious. It isn't an attractive trait in anyone."

That made the blonde laugh freely, throwing her head back, happiness overflowing her chest. "My bad."

Lena sighed again and, with a groan, started turning around on the bed. Neither of them acknowledges that Kara's hand was still on her pussy, but they shared a smile when they were facing again. The CEO was lying on her back and Kara put her weight on her left arm again so she could look down at the beauty she was sharing the bed with. Lena's chest was red, her cheeks flustered, her pupils blow and her breath a little fast still, and she never looked more beautiful to Kara.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," Lena replied in the same tired voice, a lazy smile turning the lips up.

With the softest chuckle, Kara bent her head to give her a peck before mumbling against her lips, "Can you give me five more minutes?"

"Huh?" The confused tone only amused the blonde furthermore.

"I know you hate to be late, but I'm not done with you yet," Kara said as she trailed a line of kisses through the woman's sharp jaw. "Five more minutes, please?"

There was a very short list of things that Lena would ever deny if Kara asked and that list was completely non existed whenever they got in the position they were currently in, so the CEO only spread her smile until her whole face lighted up and brought her arms to wrap around her girlfriend's neck, her forearms meeting behind her head. With a single, but eager, nod from the other woman, Kara’s fingers set back to motion again.

She circled Lena’s clit again, electing a violent quiver of her legs, before she moved two fingers – index and middle – down until the tips were touching Lena’s wet entrance. The CEO took in a sharp breath, her nails easily finding space on the blonde’s shoulders where she could dig into, her legs spreading apart without having to be asked to. Kara smiled, rather pleased by the whole situation, and bent down to share a sweet, deep, lovingly kiss at the same time her two fingers slid inside.

Lena moaned into her mouth, the vibrations being felt against soft pink lips, her hips bucking to meet her slow thrust, and her eyes fluttering close. Kara used the impulse of her hips to help in her movements and her fingers curled inside the warm, wet pussy in the right way to find the spongy spot against Lena’s front wall, causing her to break the kiss to moan shakily.

In reality, it didn’t even take the five minutes she asked for, which she would not complain about because she could use that extra minute to cuddle. Lena came not as hard as before, but it was clear by the way she was clinging into Kara that it had taken a more emotional tool than anything else. The blonde waited for her to come down from her orgasmic state while dropping sloppy kisses all over Lena’s jaw, neck, shoulders, collarbone, and chest, until she felt the woman’s hand tangling around her hair to pull her face up.

The kiss they shared was lazy, their lips barely moving at all, and when Kara pulled away she was exhibiting a large smile. She didn’t need to look at the digital clock on the nightstand to know she should get up soon if she didn’t want to get late, although it didn’t make her more inclined to actually disentangle herself from her girlfriend. Gently, she removed the fingers from the still clenching pussy, placing her hand on Lena’s hip and soothing the skin on her pubic bone with her thumb.

Looking down at Lena, to her peaceful face, the idle smile on her lips, the small dimple on her right cheek, the able-to-cut-diamonds jaws, the full and slightly swollen red lips, Kara had never been more sure than anything else other than her feelings. So she voiced them because Kara was never one to keep her emotions to herself, not even when she was really supposed to.

“I love you.”

Even though she made a conscious decision to say it and she knew what reaction she would get out of it, Kara was still a little surprised when Lena’s eyes shot open out of sudden, staring at her quite widely. The brunette didn’t need to say anything. She knew. They had that conversation every other week, it was fine, really.

So, instead of freaking out like the first time it happened, Kara tried to give her the best reassuring smile she could gather and kissed her forehead. “That’s okay,” she whispered against the hot skin. “I can wait.”

And she could. They had been friends for years and they had said ‘I love you’s to each other in a friendly way, like best friends do, but things had changed between them. Profess their love now meant something different. It meant lazy Sunday mornings at bed, sharing a home, spending life together. It was huge and Kara could understand Lena’s hesitation to say it. Fairly, Kara herself had only started saying that a couple of months before, although she couldn’t stop after she started.

She knew she loved Lena way before they even started dating and saying it aloud had such a powerful reaction, it brought such a strong feeling inside her, that Kara simply couldn’t stop. Neither Lena’s lack of reciprocity made her any less prone to say it either, because, truly, she could wait.

“Yes,” Lena sighed, sounding almost sadly, which was the last thing Kara wanted. “But for how long?” The way she said it made it sound like Lena was scared that the blonde would actually get tired of waiting for her to be ready, which was absurd in so many ways.

Kara shook her head quickly and bent her head down until she could hide her face in the crook of Lena’s neck, exhaling the distinct way her girlfriend smelled. “Long enough,” she promised. “Don’t worry.”

Kara waited for a reply, but all she got was Lena giggling softly beneath her and she followed her shortly afterward. The feeling of ‘everything will be fine’ washed over her and she allowed her arms to curl around Lena, pulling her into a tight hug, wishing she could share some of that good feeling throughout the contact of their bodies, the proximity.

“It isn’t what you’re thinking,” the CEO whispered suddenly against her ear.

“I’m not thinking anything.”

“You’re thinking I can’t say it because of what happened with us.”

She didn’t have to elaborate, Kara knew what she was talking about. The confession, the crisis, Lex, the fight. In the early stages of their relationship, while everything was still tempting and scary, Kara had wondered if Lena’s reservations had to do with the fact that she lied to her before, about a huge thing indeed, but she never thought it had anything to do with Lena’s inability to say those three words back.

No, she knew it wasn’t that. The problem was how Lena was created, in a house without any source of love, how she lost or almost lost every person she ever loved in any way, how Lena probably have doubts about love that go way back to her abandon problems.

But she also knew Lena loved her. She didn’t need words to know that. After she found out what to look for, it was impossible not to notice. The way Lena redecorated her room when Kara first started spending the night there, buying a new mattress and all; how she would cook the blonde’s favorite meals with no other reason than just make her happy; how she would do Kara’s laundry when she left a pair of clothes behind or how she made room in her very large close so her girlfriend would have a space to leave her things; how sometimes she called her ‘Miss Danvers’ in that teasing tone and with a sheepish smile that made things to Kara’s interior; the massages after a hard week; the hand pressed in Kara’s back when she introduced her to anyone or when she passed by her on the kitchen; how she would let Kara help her with the crosswords every day, although she could do them alone and in less time; the kisses on her cheek every morning when she left for work.

So, yes, she could wait and it was fine.

Lena had, somehow, fallen back into a slumber while Kara’s internal monologue, so the blonde placed a last kiss on her shoulder and untangled herself the best she could without waking up her girlfriend. Kara made it to the bathroom to refresh and she left using Lena’s expensive silk robe. She walked to the kitchen to set things for breakfast, then made quick work of texting Alex to let her know she would drop by the DEO in half an hour, before heading back to Lena’s room.

The CEO was clearly waking up, pressing her knuckles against her eyes to brush the sleep away, Kara assumed. Feeling like that was all she did around Lena, apparently, so she smiled again as she started searching for something to wear for the day. Her part of the closet wasn’t even half as big as Lena’s, so she had no problem to find fresh clothes and slip in.

"Do you want me to brew you some coffee?" Kara asked after she returned to the room. Lena had set on the bed now, her back resting against the headboard, and she was watching the blonde with a sideways smirk. It was soft and loving and it brought all good feelings over.

"If you have to ask, you don't really love me,” she teased and crossed her arms, the glint in her eyes making it clear that she was fine to joke about it if Kara was.

The blonde, on the other hand, just huffed, a little amused, as she started collecting the discarded clothes she wore the other way. She found her pants underneath the bed, her shirt was on top of the bedroom bench, underwear on the floor in front of it. She also grabbed Lena’s dress on the way to drop the items on the laundry basket in the bathroom. Kara took an extra minute to tie her hair before returning to the room while finishing the last knot on her hairband. Lena hadn’t moved yet, but her smile had grown bigger for some reason. The reporter did her best to ignore it, even though she could also feel the corner of her lips curling up as well, and walked to her side of the bed – the one closest to the door in case she needed to protect Lena from something in the middle of the night, although she would never say it aloud. She grabbed her pillow, that had fallen into the ground, put it back into the bed, and then moved to take her phone from the charger.

It was their morning routine. It felt natural. It was like going home after a long trip and falling back into old habits. It made her chest heavy with all the good feelings.

"Didn't you promised to make me coffee?” She heard the teasing on Lena’s voice as clear as the day being born outside those windows. Kara sneered with a huff and an eye roll, but she was smiling when she turned her head to look at her girlfriend. The sheets had fallen from Lena’s torso, covering only her thighs now, and her breasts were in full display. Big, full, round, dark red nipples and freckles all over, glorious as always. Kara could feel her palm itch with the wish to touch them, so she grabbed her phone a bit harder. “Why are you still here?"

Kara couldn't help another eye roll. "Yeah, like I hadn't put the coffee machine to work before coming here."

She had, of course. Every morning Lena would drink her precious coffee and eat nothing while Kara stuffed her face with food and drank orange juice. They didn’t always have breakfast together, but that was their thing. Kara always made sure she had Lena’s favorite coffee at her apartment and Lena always bough ridiculous amounts of orange juice for her. It had been like that since they were friends, in fact.

A flick of satisfaction passed through the green orbs observing her, a larger curl of full red lips, a raised eyebrow, and Kara finally gave in into the temptation of putting one leg back on the bed, using her knee to support her weight. There was no Supergirl emergency or article from CatCo that could make her go away when Lena was looking at her like that. Like the world started and ended in that room with them.

"God, that's why I lo-“ as expected Lena’s words died on her mouth before they could escape, lips pressed tightly together to prevent it from happening again and a slight frown of who was scolding herself for her slip.

With raised eyebrows and a soft smile, Kara dropped her phone and pushed herself up in the bed until she was leaning against Lena, her lips hovering above her girlfriend’s. "You can say it."

Green eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips, then back again and the frown slowly faded into a soft look that screamed the words the woman wasn’t able of saying just yet. "Go get my coffee,” she said instead, doing her best to gather all the confidence of a Luthor.

Kara giggled ducking her head, but she didn’t look disappointed or sad, not even a little bit. When she looked up again, the corner of her eyes was crinkled and her nose was scrunched in that cute way that made Lena melt every time. The hero leaned down to give her a peck that turned out into a full kiss and Kara was suddenly glad she was using both hands to keep her equilibrium or she would have already cupped one of those beautiful, heavy breasts and they would never leave the bed.

Alex would be mad.

To be fair, she could deal with Alex. She was faster, stronger, she could fly. She could handle Alex at any day.

But Alex would be disappointed she missed a day of work because she wanted to have sex with her girlfriend. Alex never missed a day of work. Not even when she broke her leg.

Kara didn’t have to debate with herself for longer, though. As soon as she decided that she couldn’t handle a disapproving Alex, Lena’s hand moved from her cheek to her chest, gently pushing her away, and Kara, being Kara, immediately gave her the requested space.

“I don’t want cold coffee, Kara,” Lena whispered almost completely out of breath and when Kara opened her eyes she could see dilated pupils staring back at her.

With a final peck, Kara pushed herself from the bed, her feet touching the cold floor again, and threw a wink at the brunette. “Whatever your majesty wants.”

Lena sighed contently as she threw the sheets away from her body and swung her legs to the side so she could get up as well. “I can only wish.”

The three words weren’t proclaimed by Lena for another two months, but she finally did it. The blonde cried although she told Alex she hadn’t. Lena knows better.


	2. Woken Up

Sports were never a big thing at the Luthor’s household.

Lena met Lex when he was already fifteen, but she had never seen him come near any type of sports ball and she had her suspicious he didn’t do it before she came along either. Basketball, football, softball, baseball, hockey, soccer, tennis, it was never a thing for them. Lena herself always found a way to skip those classes at school and the professor was always very willing to let her do it because of her last name. Most of the time, she spent the class playing chess with Mr. LaCrow or reading a book on the benches while everyone else screamed at each other.

She found out fencing when she was thirteen and it caught her interest for a while. Turns out Mr. LaCrow retired and the next teacher, a much younger and less nice man, and he made her choose a sport to pass his class. Fencing was nice, much classier, no one got really hurt, no balls involved and Lex came to see her sometimes like he was proud of her. Lillian, of course and not surprisingly, never gave a shit about what she was doing as long as the Luthor name came out intact.

But there weren’t days growing up where the family wound reunite to watch a game on the television. Or play something together in the yard. Or have friends come over to a match. None of that. Thinking back, Lena could affirm with confidence that she had never, ever, watched a match of any sport that wasn’t fencing. Or any match that wasn’t of chess either.

So when Kara told her about the big National City Heroes vs Metropolis Eagles game, she had no idea what she was talking about. The words were so foreign to her that it could have been a different language. She had blinked, not sure how to reply to that, so Kara had to elaborate to her.

“You know, the baseball league.”

She didn’t know. At all. But she nodded like she had just forgotten about it for a second, clicking her pen to keep writing on her report. “When is it again?”

However, no one on the entire planet knew her better than Kara did. The blonde’s lips turned up in a sheepish smile while she crossed her arms, staring at Lena like she knew all of her secrets. Which, she had to recognize, it was probably true.

“Sunday, like usual.”

Lena nodded again, drawing a large circle with her red pen in a wrong calculous she found. Her staff could be very dumb sometimes, sadly. “Sounds nice.”

Kara chuckled and leaned down from her place on the corner of Lena’s desk – like there was her god-right place to sit on – until they were eye level again. The glint in her eyes was almost breathtaking and Lena had to concentrate really hard not to ruin the sacredness of her office. The whole room was a no-no to sexy times, she remembered herself.

“You’re cute when you don’t want to admit you don’t know something.”

Lena gaped, almost insulted by the implication that there was anything she didn’t in fact knew, but Kara was looking at her in that way, that particular way that made her question all of her life choices and starts planning a future she wasn’t yet ready to picture, and she dropped her act along with her shoulders.

“You got me,” she admitted.

Kara chuckled, the sound that Lena lived and died for every day, and pressed a kiss on the CEO’s forehead. Like they weren’t in her office, like she didn’t have a badass CEO reputation to keep. Lena couldn’t bring herself to care, though.

“Come over on Sunday, I will teach you while we watch the game.”

“Don’t you wish to watch it with Alex?” Lena knew that the sisters were the closest pair of siblings that ever walked on Earth, so it would make sense.

Kara shook her head, though. “Alex gets bored with baseball. She prefers football, says it’s more probable to see someone breaking a bone or something.”

Lena would never understand why someone would like to see it, but she wasn’t going to judge. The Danvers’ sister had way weirder tastes. Like falling in love with wicked women, although that seemed to be a Kara’s thing only. She knew she would get a lecture if she made that joke, however, so she kept it to her own self-deprecating humor.

“Won’t _you_ get bored if you have to teach me, though?” she asked instead.

And, again, Kara was fast to deny it with another shake of her head. “It will be fun to teach you something you have absolutely no idea about. Finally something I know more about than you do.” Before Lena could make any comment about the blonde’s brilliant brain, she was fast to add, “unless you don’t want to. I will understand.”

Kara would, she knew it. It still had to exist someone with a more understanding and loving heart than her girlfriend. At the same time, Lena wanted to spend time with her, regardless of what they were going to do. Not to mention that she had no problem learning about something Kara liked. Her girlfriend had good taste in a lot of things, it turns out. Besides, it would make her happy and that was literally all Lena asked God every day.

“Okay.” The smile Kara threw her alone was everything she needed in return. “Should I bring something?”

“Yes, a notebook and a pen for notes.” Kara tried to sound as serious as she could, adding a couple of nods for effect, but she ended up giggling at the end. “I was thinking you could spend the night on Saturday. We can wake up and bake something to eat while we watch the game.”

“Like I would ever allow you to go anywhere near the kitchen,” Lena replied with an eye roll. “But I agree about spending the night.”

“Great,” Kara beamed at her, uncrossing her legs and jumping from the edge of the table. Ironically, her desk seemed smaller without her perched on it. “It’s a date.”

And, as usual, Lena would wait for it impatiently. “I will bring the wine on Saturday.”

“And I will let you go back to work,” the blonde leaned down again, this time kissing her on the lips. It was fast, but sweet all the same, and they both had a twin smile when she straightened her back again. “Love you.”

There was a second, a very brief second, where Kara paused, eyeing her curiously, before she turned around to leave. Lena was used to that look. It came every time the blonde professed her love at her. It was expectant, but without adding any pressure, which was a markable effect by itself, like she wanted Lena to say those words back, but wouldn’t press her to do so until she was ready.

It’s not like Lena didn’t want to. She did, after all, loved Kara more than anyone else in the world. How could she not? Kara made her feel safe, loved, and desired every day.

The woman would always answer with a “beautiful in both” whenever Lena asked her opinion on a wardrobe situation, but she didn’t say it to be smooth or anything. She did it because it was she truly believed in. At the same time, she never let Lena without a more direct answer – “the black dress” or “the red heels”. And maybe Lena would always go with Kara’s choice, but it wasn’t pertinent at the moment. Kara touched her with so much love, and care, and affection, and she always stepped closer to Lena whenever someone approached them on the street until she was sure Lena was safe, sometimes even putting her own body slightly in front of her for protection if needed. Kara also brought her flowers sometimes, from the most various types, sometimes in a small vase, sometimes in a large bouquet, but they always made Lena’s heart flutter. Her girlfriend was always texting her to remind her to eat and take breaks, more often than not stopping by her office so they could eat together.

How could she not love someone who was willing to find a way to lasso the moon for her?

But life was never easy to a Luthor and for Lena it wasn’t different. She had only two lasting memories of her real mother. The day she won a teddy bear and when she saw the woman who gave birth to her drawing on a lake while she couldn’t do anything to help. She didn’t remember hugs, or forehead kisses, or being tucked in bed, or the motherly love everyone seemed so fond of.

From the Luthors, all she got was barely hidden disgust towards her. Her father could never look at her in the face. Sometimes she heard him whispering to herself that she looked too much like her mother, so maybe that was the reason he ignored her existence after he came to fetch her to live with him and his real family. She thought Lex had loved her, but now all of their interactions were tainted with the new image she had of him: a mess murderer, insane, ambitious man who almost destroyed Earth to achieve his goals and who would have, definitely, killed her if he had to. A fake love. And Lillian wasn’t even worth mentioning.

Jack was her first love. She didn’t think she had ever truly loved him, maybe she was just in love with the idea of finding someone who didn’t care about her last name. That was the difference between him and Kara. He loved her despite her last name, but Kara loved her because of it. Maybe not _because_ she was a Luthor, but because of who she became even though she was a Luthor. And perhaps Jack didn’t love her either. He was fast to dismiss her own wishes the first time they disagreed over something and he didn’t even blink an eye at her when she left to National City, too angry to look at her. A bad kind of love.

After Jack, her next romantic interest was Kara and she knew exactly how she felt about that. Confused at first, because, despite all of her efforts, Kara seemed eager to befriend her and nothing else. So Lena fell on that part. They became best friends and it was good because Lena needed friends, after all. She tried with James because Kara thought they could hit along, but that boat never sailed because she fell more and more in love with the blonde as the days went by.

When she found out the truth, it was like Lex all over again. A fake love.

Lied to, played with, and made believe she was worthy of something only to have the rug ripped from beneath her feet. To this day, Lena couldn’t remember a time she was more hurt. They did, though, come around it. After a literal Crisis, waking up in a whole new world, several fights, and a poor plan later, they came back stronger than before. And now they were a couple for almost a year, something Lena had dreamed about since the first time she saw Kara walking inside her office.

Lena was used to loving and having nothing in return, so when she felt it changing, felt, literally felt, Kara’s love, it scared her. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the next crisis to appear, for the next betrayal to happen. It wasn’t fair with Kara, of course, but her girlfriend hadn’t complained about it even once. She had been nothing but supportive, understanding, and compassionate, which made Lena feel better and worse at the same time.

That’s why a little baseball game wasn’t a bad idea. Lena was willing to do anything to make her happy, even if it was at the expense of her pride. She hated admitting she didn’t know something, as childish as it made her sound.

When Saturday came around, Lena showed up at Kara’s door holding a wine bottle and she moved her hand to take the non-existence wrinkles from her blouse while she waited for Kara to open the door. She had a spare key she could use, and Kara had encouraged her of using it many times before, but Lena always said it took the drama from her entrance.

Kara received her with flowers, surprisingly since Lena was the one showing up at the blonde’s apartment, and the dinner table was already filled with the CEO’s favorite dish – from the Italian restaurant down the street from L-Corp. After dinner, they moved to the living room to watch a movie, although Lena had no idea what the plot even was because ten minutes in they started making out. Somehow, she ended up on her knees on the floor, lips around Kara’s clit, but she wasn’t going to complain about it. At fucking all.

When she woke up the next morning, after moving things to the bedroom – and making a quick stop on the hallway on their way – and having like five orgasms in less than two hours, Lena’s body was a bit sore. But it was a good type of sore. The type that you feel the pain in your muscles, but the happiness in your chest – and your girlfriend’s fingers like they were still inside you.

As usual, on Sundays when they had no other obligation, Lena didn’t get up and Kara didn’t wake up for another hour or so. In the meantime, Lena sneaked the book she kept on Kara’s nightstand and kept from the point she had stopped last week. The whole thing screamed domesticity to her, but she tried to bury her mind on Gribbin instead.

When Kara finally woke up, stretching her arms above her head and groaning in pleasure with the cracks her body was making, Lena couldn’t help but smile. The blonde draped one arm around Lena’s waist, snuggling closer until her nose was pressed on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, my darling,” Lena replied, closing her book to look at Kara. She kept her finger marking the page she was currently in but lowered it to her lap so she could see the blonde’s lazy smile.

“I love it when you call me like that,” Kara moved even closer, her leg coming to rest on top of the brunette’s thighs.

Lena hummed softly as her other hand moved to run on the tangled blonde hair. “Do you really?” Kara nodded eagerly and she felt the woman’s thumb caressing the skin on her hip. “Well, my beautiful darling, are you going to stay on bed all day?”

As expected, the reporter finally cracked her eyes open to look up at Lena. “It’s baseball day,” she declared in a serious tone and Lena laughed.

“So we better start breakfast then.”

“Five more minutes,” Kara grunted back, snuggling closer and closed her eyes again.

Used to her girlfriend’s request, Lena only chuckled and also closed her eyes. There was little, close to nothing, things that Lena would deny her and five more minutes of being together like that weren’t one.

Five minutes, as expected, turned into hours. When they finally made their way out of the room, there was barely time to do anything other than a bag of popcorn before the game started. While Kara flipped through the channels, mouth already stuffed with popcorn, Lena grabbed her a can of soda and a chocolate bar that she knew Kara would want after the popcorn and walked back to the living room.

The blonde was sitting at one end of the couch, one foot on the coffee table, the other one in the ground, her right arm draped over the back of the couch, and the other one holding the remote. Lena put the soda down and threw the chocolate beside her girlfriend before walking around the coffee table to get to her other side. She set on the arm of the couch at first, putting her feet on the small space between Kara and the couch, but the blonde motioned for her to get closer and Lena smiled. She slipped until she was halfway sitting on Kara’s lap, legs thrown on top of the blonde’s firm, toned thighs, and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Kara turned her head to smile at her, her other hand dropping the remote to rest at one of her knees. “You know who we’re rooting for, right?”

Lena tilted her head to the side and took a couple of seconds to pretend to be thinking hard about the question. “It has to be Metropolis.”

“You’re a traitor and I want you out of my house,” Kara joked back, although her words held no real intention behind them. If there might be any doubts, the fact that she placed a kiss on Lena’s jaw was enough to tell her off.

“You still have to teach me about this game.”

“But we’re no even wearing our hats yet.”

“There’s no way I will wear a hat, Kara Danvers.”

Like Kara was expecting that reaction, she threw her head back, laughing happily and freely as her hand squeezed her girlfriend’s thigh and her other arm curled around her middle. Lena also laughed, a bit more shyly.

“Okay, fine.” The blonde kissed her cheek again and turned back at the TV, where the game had already started while they talked. “So, that’s the pitcher, he’s the one who throws the ball. The runner has to hit the ball and run to the next base. The one behind him is the catcher.”

“Who are the guys around the grass?” Lena asked, interrupting the whole pointing that her girlfriend was doing.

Kara chuckled softly. “It’s a field, babe. And they’re the fielders.”

“And what is the whole point in this?” Two minutes had passed and Lena still had no idea what was going on.

“Well, to simplify it, the main goal is to have someone taking the ball before the runner gets at one of the bases.”

Lena frowned. “Why do you like this again?”

“I don’t know, Miss Luthor,” Kara teased, pinching her side. “Why do you like to read books on nuclear physics on a Sunday morning?”

“Because you take too long to wake up,” she replied in the same tone.

With identical smiles, they leaned at the same time to press their lips together in a soft peck. Kara was the first to pull away and she only did that because her ears were still taking in the game happening on the television. She cheered, punching the air and jumping a little, and Lena laughed at her mannerisms.

Shaking her head fondly, the brunette rested her head on one of her hands, elbow resting on the back of her couch, and her other hand found it’s place flat against the reporter’s chest. They watched the game in silence for a few minutes with the occasional shouts coming from Kara, the popcorn being quickly inhaled by the blonde. Along the way, Kara tried to teach her a few more about the game and the rules, but Lena had finally come to terms with the fact that sports weren’t her thing and she would probably never learn it.

“So...” Lena chanted after taking a sip of Kara’s soda when her girlfriend offered her some. “When does the other team gets in?”

“What?” Kara asked with a frown.

“You know, the other one.” She waved her hand in the direction of the TV. “There’s two, Metropolis and National City, right?”

“Lena,” Kara’s condescending tone was all the indication she needed to know the woman was trying really hard not to laugh. “They’re both already in. Heroes have the ball and the Eagles are with the bat.”

“Oh.”

It made even less sense to her. Lena knew very little about sports, but one thing she knew for sure was that the teams wore different uniforms to facilitate the identification. Both teams on the screen though, and she did a double-take now that she found new information, were wearing white shirts and pants. They looked literally the same.

“How was I supposed to know that?”

At her petty reply, Kara finally lost the ability to hold back her laugh. Lena knew she wasn’t laughing at her, but that didn’t stop her from hiding her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck with a groan.

“Rao, Lena,” Kara shook her head, amusement coming out of her in waves. “I love you.”

And maybe it was because she had already heard Kara saying those words a hundredth times before. Or maybe it was the easy way the words slip past those pink lips. Or maybe it was the comfort they brought her. Maybe it was the fact that Lena woke up wishing every other day for the rest of her life was just like that one.

“That’s great,” Lena started in a dreamy voice and her head rose from the hiding place, her eyes immediately searching for blue ones. “It would be really weird if you didn’t because I’m deeply in love with you.”

“Are you really?”

The hand resting on Kara’s chest rose to cup her cheek, her thumb caressing the pink bottom lip. “I love you. Truly, deeply and madly.”

Blue eyes shined with tears so suddenly that, for a second, Lena worried she might have said something wrong. She didn’t have too much time to dwell on that though because Kara quickly closed the distance between them to lock their lips in a passionate kiss that Lena was eager to reciprocate. Their kiss was light, and tender, and adoring, and loving, and all the good things. Lena wanted to sink into it and never, ever, stop because that was a good damn way to feel.

Kara’s hand moved to her back, possessive but caring, and Lena ducked her head more to allow the kiss to deepen. Her other hand grabbed the back of Kara’s neck like she was afraid the woman would pull away from her and they moved together like it was a dance they had been practicing their entire lives. It was a dance with each other and, as time went by, _for_ each other.

When they broke the kiss, swollen lips and blushed cheeks, Kara pulled her closer against her body as she rested their foreheads together. None of them dared to open their eyes yet, but Lena had no problems finding her girlfriend’s bottom lip to caress again.

They kept in silence for a while until a particularly loud scream came from the television, causing Kara to chuckle. “You’re making me lose the game.”

“I didn’t know it was such an important game,” Lena replied as she tried to quietly, without alarming the blonde, dry her tears.

Foreheads still touching, Kara shook her head. “I can watch the rerun tomorrow night. I’m very interested in what you’re speaking right now.”

“What did I say?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

With the softest smile, Lena leaned forward to kiss the tip of Kara’s nose. “I love you, my beautiful darling.”

“Say it again,” the hero pleaded.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

As she spoke this time, Kara picked Lena up, curling her arm around the woman’s knees so she could pull her legs forward and push her torso back until Lena was lying on the couch with herself on top of her. Lena seemed pleased by the new position, draping her arms on Kara’s shoulders to pull her down. Her eyes finally met, blue and green, and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“Now you’re just pushing it.”

Kara chuckled, too happy, and also too happy to see Lena so happy. “Am I not allowed to?”

“Not if I have a say in this,” Lena sighed contently, adjusting her body to a more comfortable position.

“Whatever your majesty wants.”

“I can only wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena: I love you.  
> Kara: I already knew it, but can you say it again?  
> Lena: I'm putting a daily limit for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara: I love you  
> Lena: I hear you and this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to love you with all of my heart for the rest of our lives, but I won't tell you so  
> Kara: Sign me in!


End file.
